A hybrid vehicle capable of running by the cooperation between an engine and an electric motor can run with the electric motor, for example, at the start of moving in which relatively large torque is required. This can reduce the gas emission and the fuel consumption.
In a conventional vehicle, when the State of Charge (SOC) of the battery is equal to or more than a predetermined value, it is determined that the vehicle can be driven by the electric motor. Then, the vehicle runs with the electric motor (for example, see patent literature PTL1).